The present invention relates generally to a cutter, and more particularly but not exclusively to a cutter which is especially suited for cutting of animal hooves and claws.
Cutters of this type are used to cut the hooves or claws of large animals, for example of cows. The prior-art cutters of this type have jaws provided with cutting blades or the like which are moved towards and away from one another when handles of the cutter are manually operated by a user. The movement of the handles is transmitted to the jaws via linkage arrangements which, however, are incapable of producing the desired high pressure upon the cutting blades, and which have also been found to be subject to a high-degree of wear so that after a relatively short period of use the cutter will no longer properly operate.